I could be your light
by Roksolana
Summary: AU No Zombies. Beth Greene was determined to win this battle. She could not allow her stupid crush over Daryl Dixon, her best friend's boyfriend, ruin their friendship. But she was absolutely not prepared for the drastic changes that her fate had planned for her. In the end of the day it's all about the choices we make in our life. / Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge fan of Bethyl. The first chapter is just a description of the circumstances that introduce us to the actual story that will develop in the next 7-8 chapters which I have already mapped out. Hope you enjoy it.**

Xxx

Prologue

It has always been like this between them. Christa was amazing and Beth was just nice. Christa was tall, bold and loud, with bright emerald eyes, gorgeous dark hair and extremely attractive feminine curves. And Beth was just nice. That was all that guys around could say about Christa's shy friend.

And Beth didn't mind. Actually, she was grateful to Christa who initiated their friendship. During her first semester in the college in Atlanta Beth felt herself so miserable and lonely away from her family that she was overwhelmed with happiness and joy since the day Christa knocked at the door of her room looking for Beth's help with one of her homework assignments.

Since that evening they started spending more and more time together. Christa confided in Beth a lot of her personal dreams and secrets about all aspects of her life, including boys. Beth always accompanied her to all the parties Christa was invited to and she always wondered, why her? Christa could hang out with any girl, who was more beautiful and easy-going. Whatever the reason was, Beth tried not to think about it much. She was just grateful.

Beth was very focused on her studies and her work in a small diner in the afternoons. Her father paid for the college but Beth had to earn her pocket money herself. She couldn't wait to complete her studies and to start working as a primary school teacher.

She terribly missed her sister Maggie, who had a nice husband Glenn, a good job in a bank and didn't call her younger sister as often as Beth hoped she would. Beth missed her and missed their times together. Maybe that was the reason of her devotion to her friend: Christa reminded her of Maggie.

And Christa knew how to have fun. She always attracted attention wherever she arrived. She was constantly surrounded by the guys looking for her attention. She was stunning, and Beth was always smiling looking at her, so full of life and energy.

At first college girls envied Beth for having such a friend as Christa, which meant she was also invited to all parties and events. But then they felt nothing but pity towards Beth: the pretty blond was always in the shadow of her awesome friend. But Beth didn't mind. She really didn't need that much attention though sometimes she felt sad that none of the guys seemed to notice her when she was going out with Christa.

And then there was Daryl. He appeared in Christa's life in the beginning of their last year in college. That time Beth went with Christa to one of college bars and Daryl came there with a couple of his friends. Just one look at him and Beth felt that she was lost to the world.

He was so out of his element that it caught everyone's attention. He was definitely older than the students' crowd in the bar. His long hair, leather vest and broad shoulders couldn't be unnoticed. But what captivated Beth the most were his eyes that sent shivers along her spine.

She couldn't remember if she had ever experienced such a reaction to a guy in her life. Of course, she dated a couple of boys and tried sex but wasn't into it much. But this was somehow different. He drew her to himself like a magnet and she was about to forget about her shyness and approach the man, though she had no idea what she would do next, when all of a sudden Christa was already all over the mysterious stranger.

"Daryl", - Beth heard him introduce himself to Christa. She silently whispered his name trying to taste the sounds with the tip of her tongue in a suddenly dry mouth.

Daryl seemed to be fascinated with the girl in front of him. With wide eyes Beth watched as Christa's hands were on his shoulders, listened to her bold conversation with him. Then, like in a slow motion, Christa waved Beth goodbye and disappeared holding Daryl's hand.

With an increasing pain in her chest Beth hurried back to her room and for the first time in her life she cried over a guy. And what was the strangest part of it – she didn't even know him.

 **Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

CHAPTER 2

It was too early, but the morning sun was too bright already. Daryl stirred with a silent curse and suddenly felt that something was not right. There was a girl next to him on his bed with her head lying on his shoulder and suddenly the memories of the previous night came rushing up to him.

How the hell did it happen? One minute he was enjoying his third beer with his co-workers who had dragged him to that god-damned students' bar and the next moment he was in a blissful haze with this girl. In his house. On his bed.

She was very hot, skillful and somewhat fierce in sex and did almost everything herself. He was just lying on his back and enjoying the ride. He couldn't even understand whether he liked it or not. Well, yeh… why not? Of course he liked it… He looked at her in the daylight. She was gorgeous, sexy as hell and for some ridiculous reason she liked him.

But something was still bothering him. Oh, that blond girl, he suddenly realized. Daryl has always been very observant and his first impression of people never failed. Until yesterday's night.

That pretty girl immediately caught his eye. She was like a sparkling angel in the darkness of the bar with her large innocent eyes. Well, it turned out that little angel was not that innocent, wasn't she? – he thought with a grim smirk. He couldn't shake off annoying disappointment.

Daryl started remembering more details of the previous night. Since he spotted that blond angel he couldn't help himself but threw glances at her. He was cursing himself for not having enough courage to come and talk to her. Then he was immediately cursing himself for being fucking stupid to even think about approaching her. Then… then she saw him.

His mouth went dry, heart pounded in his chest and it became difficult to breathe as he braced himself to make the first step in her direction, but never got a chance to do that. The most beautiful girl he's ever seen emerged right in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Christa. And you…?"

"Daryl" – he managed to force himself to speak.

His friends were ecstatic and Daryl couldn't blame them. This Christa was like a movie star. And he was just a redneck, always too shy to approach a girl. He's never considered himself worthy of even breathing next to such a girl like Christa. And now she was talking to him, her hands on his shoulders.

And then she asked him to give her a lift home. It felt so surreal that for a second Daryl thought he was seeing a dream. But then Christa grabbed his hand and dragged him to the exit waving her hand to the blond girl, who was looking directly into his eyes.

Shit! Why couldn't he stop thinking about that girl?

They were already in his truck ready to leave the parking lot, when Daryl came to his senses and asked Christa: "That blond girl you waved at. Was that your friend? Shouldn't we give her a lift?"

Christa froze: "Oh… That… Her name is Beth. We hang out sometimes, but today she is there with her boyfriend Jimmy. She fucks him but at the same time has a huge crush on our history professor. She dreams of stealing him away from his wife and children. No one in the college likes her, but I feel sorry for her, so... Hey, why are we even talking about her?"

With a wicked smile Christa put her right hand on Daryl's right hand on the steering wheel and her left hand slid from his knee up along his thigh. When her figures reached his now hard bulge she whispered in his ear "Why don't we go to your place? I want to show you something you'll like". And that's how they ended up here.

Daryl closed his eyes and signed. "Beth" he silently whispered but stopped abruptly, suddenly pissed with himself. What the hell's wrong with him? Why would he bother about anyone else when a sex goddess was still sleeping on his shoulder? "That's just stupid. I am fucking stupid."

He tried to focus on what he should do next, when Christa wakes up. Was it Christa? Or Christie? Should he offer her some breakfast? Was this just a one-night stand for her? Would it bother him if it was?

He looked at her once again, at her sexy curves, full breasts above the blanket and found himself getting hard. Whatever it was, he'll definitely try to enjoy every moment of it - he thought with a smirk, closed his eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

XXX

 **Author's note.**

 **Just a small explanation of why Daryl ended up with Christa and not with Beth. I think if we consider our normal life, it is usually not about a fairytale love at first sight but about choices we make.**

 **Well... just imagine yourself coming to a bar, your eyes are caught by a nice guy who attracts you so much that you even think of approaching him. And then all of a sudden right in front of you there is Norman Reedus/Jensen Ackles (or any other embodiment of a Man of Your Dreams). He is all over you and wants to spend a night and start serious relationship and what not. Can you imagine it? Besides, you don't know about that first nice guy: maybe he has a wife, maybe he won't like you, maybe he is a lisping and tedious freak. And this super-attractive Man of Your Dreams is just in front of you. What would be your choice? In the end of the day it is out choices that bring us to where we are now.**

* * *

 **Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews, following and adding this story to your list of favorites. Your support means a lot to me! This chapter turned out to be so huge for the structure of this story that I divided it into 2 separate chapters. So, today I'd like to post 2 chapters in a row. Hope you'll enjoy them.**

XXX 

CHAPTER 3 

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" 

Beth growled at Christa's loud voice at such an early hour. "Christa, you know that it's my only day off. I worked in the diner till late hours the whole week. God, it's only 9! Let me sleep, please…" she almost whimpered at her room-mate. Christa was out all night obviously having slept at Daryl's as now she came back freshly showed with a bright hickey on her neck. 

Beth suddenly had a very vivid picture of them together in a shower. Daryl's strong hands caressing Christa's perfect breasts and his hungry mouth on her neck. She felt a now familiar pang in her heart and turned away to hide her blush. She couldn't find strength in herself to get rid of this pain, though Christa was seeing Daryl for months already. 

Beth thought she would have died of embarrassment and shame if anyone had found out what she was thinking about her best friend's boyfriend. Her irritation with herself was close to anger. But Christa seemed to notice nothing as she continued her loud chatter while putting on a fresh set of clothes. 

"Like my… eh… friend is saying: _you will catch up on sleep when you are in you grave. And while you are still alive, you should enjoy your life_." 

"Maybe your friend doesn't have to work hard enough to crave for a good sleep?" Beth retorted. 

But Christa seemed to be in a too good mood to pay any attention to Beth's brooding: "Ok, I am off for a good coffee and shopping. I don't ask you to come with me cause I know you will refuse as usual. You are no fun, you know?" 

Beth didn't say anything to that, but Christa wasn't waiting for her reply, humming a song to herself while putting on fresh make up. 

Beth tried to go shopping with Christa just once and that turned out to be too awkward. Christa was quite a rich girl and preferred expensive brands. Her father, Senator Phillip Blake, left when she was small and had a new family in Washington now. Christa didn't have a chance to see him often, but he left her with a huge trust fund and that was enough for her. That's what she said, at least. 

Christa's mother didn't have any trouble with money as well. She jumped from one marriage to another, from one honeymoon to another and was constantly enjoying her life somewhere on a tropical island with a new rich husband. 

Beth sighed looking at her friend. The way Christa was coping with her loneliness was not Beth's cup of tea at all. 

Finally Christa finished concealing her hickey and turned to Beth: "Before I go I want to ask you to go out to the bar with me tonight. Please?" 

"I guess, Jimmy will be there too, right?" Beth growled in exasperation 

"Why are you so desperately trying to avoid a nice guy you lost your virginity to? I am doing the right thing, you know? Trying to bring you back together." Christa's smile was wicked. 

"Christa, honestly, drop it. Yes, I was stupid to sleep with him, once, but I never had any deep feelings for him. I regret it! A lot! And if you remember, I dumped him a year ago! Please stop calling him to come when we are out. It's useless. And irritating! And I hate him already!" Beth stumbled through her heated words helplessly trying to convince Christa. 

All of a sudden, Christa agreed: "Alright, I promise to stop. But could you please make an exception for tonight? I want to have some kind of a double date. Daryl asked me out and I can't go there alone. I have been avoiding him for two weeks already, so tonight I have to make up to him." 

"What? Two weeks?" – Beth's jaw dropped. 

But Christa was already at the door: "See you later, sunshine" 

Beth was shocked. Was Christa actually cheating on Daryl? And where the hell was she today's night? And other nights? That can't be true! Beth's mind started swirling. Poor Daryl… 

She suddenly remembered a strange conversation she had with Daryl at the diner she was working at. One day Daryl came there and then started showing up almost every day. At first she was shy and super-awkward. But then they slowly developed friendly relations. They smiled and talked a lot. 

One day Daryl asked, how was her Christmas with Christa at the farm. Beth couldn't understand what he meant because she went to the farm alone and her daddy and Maggie were more than happy as they didn't like Christa at all. Of course, Beth had invited her, but Christa had refused outright, saying with a wicked glim in her eyes that she had other plans. Beth was more than sure that Christa stayed with Daryl for Christmas. 

It has already been 10 days now that Daryl stopped coming to the diner and Beth worried sick if she had done or said something that could offend him so much. Maybe she was too obvious with her flirting with him and Daryl had enough of that crap? They were just friends, weren't they? She missed him terribly and was determined not to overstep any boundaries of their friendship just to have a chance to see him again. Beth decided to talk to him tonight, if Christa left them for a moment. 

Her phone startled her with a loud buzz. Beth frowned at an unfamiliar number but picked it up and almost fell off the bed when she heard who it was. 

"Hi, Beth. It's Daryl. I was wondering if you could help me with something…" 

XXX 

**The next chapter is almost ready and will be posted later today :)**

 **Once again, thank you for your support! You are amazing!**

* * *

**Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the second chapter I promised to post today.**

XXX

CHAPTER 4

Daryl would never have thought that the most exhausting feeling of all was uncertainty. His relationship with Christa was driving him nuts, making him feel pathetic and, again, exhausted. How could he possibly be sure of anything if she was constantly disappearing for weeks?

Last Christmas this uncertainty made Daryl feel the loneliest he's ever been. Even when his mother died and he was too small, he always had his brother Merle to spend Christmas with. And by the time when Merle wasn't there for Christmas, Daryl was old enough to not even care about this shit.

But now it was different. Merle was long gone for good having been stabbed in one of bar fights and Daryl was left to survive through this life alone. The pain of losing his brother has been slowly subsiding and looking back at those 4 years on his own Daryl could say he made the best of it.

Trying to earn his living he took any job he could find. Finally he ended up in a large construction company in Atlanta as an odd hand and now, 4 years later, he was a highly-respected and well-paid foreman. A couple of months before meeting Christa he even dared to apply for a bank loan to buy a tiny house he had found and was shocked to receive it easily.

The house was crappy and needed a lot of work, time and money, but Daryl was determined to do everything it takes to turn it into a nice place to live and even to start a family. He had friends at work and occasional quick encounters with women he met at bars but nothing serious. He's been alone for too long and desperately needed a person to be close with.

He wanted a normal life. He craved for normal things people do. Like grocery shopping, mowing a lawn and all that shit. And that is why he felt so lost, when he found himself alone on Christmas as Christa had left to spend the holidays at the Beth's family farm.

Every time Daryl was angry out of his mind and ready to break up with her, Christa reappeared with a whole bunch of excuses that seemed so true and genuine. They usually spent a passionate night together and she made him feel special and even happy, satisfying his needs with an unbelievably good fuck and his ego with a plenty of honey-tongued applausive compliments. And then she disappeared again leaving him hanging. With an exhausting feeling of uncertainty.

And Beth… The uncertainty about her was even more overwhelming and confusing. He couldn't put his figure on how this pure angel of a girl could be all the things Christa told him about. Could she be lying about Beth? Could she do that to her best friend? No, Daryl thought to himself, why would she do that? He remembered that whenever Beth and Jimmy joined them, Christa seemed so kind and even loving towards Beth, as if she was her older sister.

The things between him and Beth were extremely awkward in the beginning. Whenever he gained enough courage to talk to her she was immediately shying away with a deep blush on her cheeks and tried to leave early with Jimmy trailing behind her.

But some time later he suddenly met Beth in a diner and was surprised to know that she worked there as a waitress in afternoons after her classes. He started coming there almost every day after work on his way home.

He couldn't bring himself to start any conversation with her so he just ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a Coke and watched her from a distance when he was sure she wouldn't notice. She was so full of light and he was drawn to her like a moth to flames.

Daryl tried to convince himself that the only reason why he kept coming to that diner every day was to try and find out about Christa, to ask Beth whether they really had so much classes and studies and he was just overreacting? But he never dared to.

Beth always had a smile and kind words towards her customers. And as time passed by her smiles started to be directed at him too instead of her usual quick taking his order and rushing away. Daryl was becoming more and more at ease and one day he decided to talk to her.

"How was your Christmas? Did you enjoy your time at the farm with Christa?" – Daryl asked her though the holidays were a couple of months ago already.

Beth was startled by his sudden question and immediately blurted out: "I thought she was with… Yeh, it was perfect…" – she was visibly trying to force out a smile. "And how did you spend your Christmas and a New Year eve? Did you have presents?"

Daryl laughed and tried to crack a joke: "I can't imagine a person who in his right mind would want to give me a Christmas present".

She frowned, excused herself and rushed away. And Daryl was fiercely cursing himself for ruining his first normal conversation with Beth, though he had no idea what he had done wrong.

But Beth was suddenly back at his table with a plate: "I hate it when anybody, especially a friend of mine, is left without a present on a Christmas day! Here, this is an apple pie. It's the least I can do". She put a plate in front of him with her hands shaking after her emotional outburst. And added in a hesitant whisper: "May I call you my friend?"

All he could do was nod never leaving his gaze from her eyes. And when she smiled with that bright and contagious smile of hers he smiled in return. He felt like a complete idiot with an idiotic smile but he really couldn't help it.

Oh, and the apple pie was the best he's ever tasted in his life. Maybe because it was her present.

After that day they talked almost every time Daryl came to the diner. Their conversations were short but they were enough to make him feel warm. And then he screwed it all up. He made a huge mistake: he asked her about Jimmy.

Beth visibly tensed "Why are you asking me about Jimmy? You teamed up with Christa now? I dumped him a year ago, but he keeps showing up whenever we go out with Christa. I am sure she calls him to join us. Look… I made it clear to Jimmy that there is nothing between us, we are just friends but he keeps showing up. Some people just don't take a hint. I am sorry" and with that she turned on her heels and rushed to the cook who was visible pissed with her for spending so much time at one table during a rush hour.

Daryl's heart sank. She was speaking about him, wasn't she? Was he really that obvious? Beth made it clear that they were friends but he kept showing up, making small conversations, smiling at her and looking into her eyes longer than he should. Everything looked like he was flirting with her. Shit!

But what the hell was that whole situation with Jimmy anyway? Daryl was bewildered.

It was painful but Daryl decided to take a distance. It was definitely her hint to him to get away. Oh, he would love to get back to oblivion and erase her words from his memory and from her mind so that he could get back to that diner and meet her just one more time.

Of course, Beth was just a friend to him. But he couldn't get rid of a feeling that he lost someone special and close. Daryl tried to get himself busy and concentrated on his house as he usually did to cope with Christa's disappearances.

While working on the house Daryl was engrossed in his thoughts about this whole goddamn situation. After all, it was Christa who was his girlfriend, right? He came to a sudden decision: he should try and make the last attempt to fix their relationship.

Daryl figured it was almost 6 months since they had started dating and he thought of some kind of a celebration. Something simple, like a dinner at his house, so they could talk and clear the things up. But then he almost panicked realizing that he didn't know what to cook, which flowers or candles to buy.

The more he thought about it, the more it became obvious: he should call Beth and ask her for help. But this time he will make sure he is not overstepping any boundaries. Thanks God he got Beth's number from Christa ages ago one of the first times he couldn't reach Christa.

Daryl found her number in his phone, took a deep breath and dialed. After a few moments he heard her sleepy voice and cursed himself for not looking at the clock – it was still too early for a Saturday morning. But he braced himself and went for it.

"Hi, Beth. It's Daryl. I was wondering if you could help me with something…"

 **Author's note.**

 **I know, I know, Daryl is acting like a stupid teenager, but you should understand that he is confused about what he knows about Beth from Christa's words + he thinks Beth sees him as a friend only + he's never had any relationship or feelings before, but now he has both: relationship with one girl and feelings for the other. He is definitely terribly confused and insecure about everything.**

* * *

 **Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your attention to this story and for your reviews that are priceless to me.**

 **Basing on your feedback I decided to add 2 author's notes: to Chapter 2 (why Daryl ended up with Christa and not with Beth – if we consider our normal life, it is usually not about a fairytale love at first sight but about choices we make) and to Chapter 4 (why Daryl acted like a stupid teenager deciding to avoid Beth).**

 **This chapter turned out to be the largest one so far. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

XXX

CHAPTER 5.

Beth hang up, her heart still thumping in her chest. Daryl's voice on the other end of the line had definitely been making all sorts of things to her. She wondered how she'd even managed to get out a coherent reply. And… She'd be seeing him in an hour!

 _"In an hour?"_ Her thoughts started rushing at a high speed _. "Damn! I am a mess! I need a shower, some makeup, something nice to wear. Oh, and a coffee. No! I don't need a coffee! I am already flying around the room like a crazy squirrel."_ She giggled nervously at this thought and then froze at the next one, when the whole meaning of Daryl's request sank in her. Daryl asked her to help with a dinner for Christa.

Beth sat down on her bed slowly and tried to collect her thoughts. What was she expecting? Her hopes and fantasies were childish and pathetic. Yes, those fantasies where Daryl finally noticed her, they got together, Christa was alright with that for some ridiculous reason and they lived happily ever after. How stupid's that? Beth smirked bitterly.

And didn't she give herself word not to overstep any boundaries of their friendship just to have a chance to see him again? So here it was: another chance and she was still acting like a stupid teenager with a crush. She really needed to come down.

And besides, what was she supposed to do now that she knew about Christa's cheating on Daryl? And he was trying to make a diner for her! God, that was so unfair to Daryl! So unfair to her!

Beth signed and tried to pull herself together. But then another wave of realization hit her: Daryl would be definitely picking her up on his bike. Christa mentioned once that she hadn't seen his old truck for a long time and supposed he had gotten rid of it.

She felt dizzy thinking of holding on to Daryl during their ride, inhaling his scent and… Damn! Beth looked at the clock and jumped: 30 minutes left. She waited so much time daydreaming! She needed to find a pair of jeans instead of a usual dress. But first – a shower and then – jeans. And she really needed to hurry.

xxx

Daryl was nervous out of his mind. Like he was going on a date or something.

Fuck! He really needed to put his shit together and stop acting liking like a wimp. They were just friends going on a friendly shopping with friendly talking and all that shit…Yeh… nothing more…

Daryl approached his bike but stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation: if Beth touched him, if he felt her so close, he wouldn't be able to control himself and would definitely fly the bike off the road. He signed, realizing that he would be late, and headed to his old garage in the backyard.

He couldn't let Beth touch him.

xxx

"He doesn't want me to touch him", Beth's heart sank when she saw Daryl's old truck approaching the campus' parking lot. She swallowed a lump in her throat and stepped towards the truck when it stopped in front of her.

Daryl wanted to come out and hold the door for Beth but she was already inside. "Hi, Beth. I am sorry to keep you waiting. I had some…eh… troubles with my bike"

"Oh!" for some reason that made Beth feel better and she smiled. "That's too bad, because I've never been on a bike and hoped to have a chance to ride it with you. I even put my jeans on...oh…" She stopped and blushed fiercely realizing how bold her light-headed bubbling was.

Daryl swallowed hard and tried to say something in return "You look pretty".

"Thanks" Beth tried to smile and changed the subject to avoid further awkwardness. "Well… do you think we can get everything in Walmart or you were thinking about something fancier?"

"No, no, nothing fancy. Just something simple but nice." Daryl shrugged his shoulders feeling himself uncomfortable.

xxx

This uncomfortable feeling didn't disappear the whole time they were shopping. Daryl felt that the whole situation was terribly wrong.

Though spending time with Beth was really pleasant. They talked and even laughed a lot. By the end of their shopping Daryl was sure that during the last hour he talked to Beth more than to Christa during 6 months. And there was something about her soft smiles, the sound of her voice and her bright eyes that made him feel something deep inside that felt so warm that the whole time he was smiling without any particular reason.

Beth assured him that wine, fruits and cheese would be enough for Christa as she was too concerned about her figure and tried not to eat late. On their way out they stopped at the flower section and Beth immediately picked up a bouquet of her friend's favorite red roses.

"And what flowers do you like?" Daryl's question caught her off-guard.

"I…" Beth looked at Daryl, her eyes wide with surprise. "I like yellow daisies"

Daryl took a bouquet of yellow daisies and handed it to Beth. "That's the least I can do to thank you for everything you did for me" he tried to explain his gesture to Beth, although it was definitely not what he actually meant. He wanted to make something pleasant just for this girl in front of him.

"Daryl, thank you! You don't have to..." Beth was so surprised that she even felt tears in her eyes. She tried to object but all of a sudden someone caught her eye. "Mrs. Monroe! Good afternoon! Nice to see you!"

The older woman turned around and smiled at Beth "Hello, Beth. Nice to see you, too. You are shopping with your friend?"

"Yes, this is Daryl. He works in construction business as your husband Reg but in a different field. Reg is designing houses but Daryl is actually building them."

"Nice to meet you, Daryl" the woman smiled and shook Daryl's hand. "I am Deanne Monroe, Beth's professor of History. She is my favorite student and used to be an amazing babysitter to my grandchildren until my son moved to New-York". She smiled at Beth again: "Alright, I will leave you two alone. See you on Monday, Beth."

"Good-bye, Deanne". Beth watched the woman walk away along the aisle and turned to Daryl to say something but stopped at a strange expression on his face.

"Daryl? What's wrong?"

"This woman... I mean… did you have any other professor of History before her?"

"No. She's been working in the college for years and she's been my only professor of History. Why?" Beth was bewildered at Daryl's questions.

"Eh… nothing, forget about it. Let's go."

Daryl frowned. It seemed like Christa had lied to him not only about Jimmy. When Beth told him about her side of the story with Jimmy, Daryl thought that maybe he had misunderstood Christa about the whole situation. But today's meeting with Mrs. Monroe was more than that.

What the fuck! Enough was enough. He needed to know why the hell Christa lied! He decided to talk to her tonight though he wasn't sure how to put it across with that anniversary dinner thing.

xxx

On their way back Beth was quietly glancing at Daryl who seemed to be extremely concerned with something. She looked at the back seat at the bouquet of yellow daisies.

"I could help you to lay the table if you want" Beth heard herself all of a sudden. She blushed and looked nervously at Daryl with wide eyes. To her surprise his face softened and he simply nodded.

It's not that she wanted to help him with his dinner-date, she actually tried not to think about it much. Beth was so overwhelmed with Daryl's presence next to her that she forgot about everything. It seemed like they were shopping for some party, nothing else. And she didn't want to leave his side just yet. Of course, they were supposed to meet tonight at the bar, but there would be different circumstances, people around and Beth was not even sure she wanted to come at all. So Beth just wanted to extend her time alone with Daryl for as long as possible.

His house was nothing that she expected. She was sure he was living in some kind of a man cave but his one-stored house seemed very neat and pretty. And judging by modifications Daryl had started to make to the house, it was going to have a specious attic and a large porch.

"Wow, Daryl! What you are doing to the house is amazing!" Beth can't help herself but exclaim enthusiastically.

Daryl seemed to be embarrassed. He lowered his eyes and mumbled under his breath "That's nothing. There's a lot to be done to the house and to the yard… cmon, let's get inside. Though, there's nothing much to see there either."

Beth followed him inside and liked it even more. Everything was full of light. The house was almost empty except for necessary furniture in the living room and in the kitchen. And in the bedroom, Beth thought with a slight blush and suddenly realized that Daryl is standing very close to her trying to make his way to the kitchen with their shopping bags.

"Oh!" she moved aside. "I would love to get a tour around your house but I don't want to disturb you."

"There is nothing much to see. Here's a kitchen, there's a living room and two bedrooms. And I plan to have one large or two small rooms in the attic – I haven't decided yet."

Daryl has never been so nervous in his life. Beth was in his house, so close. He was afraid to scare her away somehow. He was afraid even to think too loud. Shit, he was screwed. He was definitely falling for this girl who saw him only as a friend.

And at the same time he was angry. He was pissed with Christa so much that he couldn't wait to see her tonight and tell her to go to hell. He was so tired of her screwing with his head. No, no. He would talk to her first. He really needed an explanation. And he didn't feel like having any diner with her any more – that's for sure.

Beth's voice snapped his out of his thoughts: "Daryl, you have nice flowerbeds at the front porch. It would be so wonderful if you planted flowers. It's perfect time and weather to do it now."

Daryl couldn't help a lighthearted laugh at her phrase: "Beth, I can't imagine myself planting flowers. My brother Merle would have rolled over in his grave."

"Sorry, Daryl" Beth already knew about Merle but she also knew that the pain of losing a brother never goes away. And then the idea came to her "What if I help you plant the flowers. Just pick which ones you like and I will come and plant them for you. I think petunias or yellow daisies would look nice here." She stopped herself abruptly. "I mean… Rose bushes would look even better, I guess…." She lowered her eyes and Daryl froze remembering about Christa and this goddamned dinner. He felt too angry again.

"Beth, eh… thank you for your time and your help, but you know I don't think you need to lay the table. Actually, I think I should take you back to the campus. I… we'll meet in a couple of hours again at the bar, ok?"

"Ok…"

xxx

Beth closed the door of her room holding the bouquet of yellow daisies close to her heart. She had no idea what was wrong with Daryl but she was determined to find it out tonight.

Her phone startled her with a loud buzz. "Yes?"

"Miss Greene? This is Grady Memorial Hospital. We have Miss Christa Blake here and she wanted us to contact you. Could please come over here?"

XXX

* * *

 **And here we go again – one more telephone call in the end of a chapter. Promise not to do it again, It's just a coincidence.**

 **To have some images I have in mind for this story and the way I see Daryl's house, you can go to my page at roksolanna77 tumblr com**

* * *

 **Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for those who read, review, follow and favorite the story. Your support is priceless!**

XXX

CHAPTER 6. 

Beth signed realizing that it was definitely Christa's hobby to ruin her only day off. Not that she complained about the few hours she had spent with Daryl. Even thinking about him being so close to her in his truck, during shopping and then in his house, alone, was enough to send shivers along her spine. 

She thought about a bouquet of yellow daisies now standing in a vase on her table and wondered what Christa would think and say. She would definitely make a joke or two about her secret admirer Jimmy. Oh, whatever. Beth didn't want to ruin her good mood contemplating about what Christa would think. 

She signed again and continued walking along the corridor to Christa's room. It turned out that Christa was brought in by an ambulance after she had fainted during her workout in a fancy gym. Beth rolled her eyes as she heard Christa's shrill voice even in the hallway. Christa was definitely complaining about something. But what Beth heard the next moment made her freeze in the doorway of Christa's room. 

"Is it some kind of a joke? I know it's a fouls' day tomorrow, but this is a bad one! You think it's funny? I can't be pregnant! There is no way in hell I can be pregnant!" 

"But you _are_ pregnant. The blood test is positive…" a young nurse was trying to calm Christa down, but she cut her short with an increasing panic in her voice: 

"What the hell? Maybe you mixed up the results?" 

"No, it's impossible. Our system is secure from any mistakes and I assure you…" 

"Shit! I need to get rid of it right now! I have plans for the evening. How much time will it take?" Christa's face turned red, her hands were visibly shaking. 

Beth stepped into the room but didn't know what to do. Christa immediately noticed her and waved at her in frustration. 

"I am sorry, Miss Blake, but it is not that simple. I'm afraid basing on HCG figures of your blood test you must be about 14-15 weeks pregnant." 

"What?" Christa's jaw dropped "Are you out of your mind?" she raised her voice even more than it was even possible, drawing everyone's attention in the hallway. She was furious. "What do you mean 14 weeks? I had my period alright!" then she hesitated "although I wondered why it was shorter and barely visible. Shit! Even if you are right I need to get rid of it, now!" 

"But… you can already see him on ultrasound. You can see whether it is a boy or a girl, hear it's heart, this baby is alive!" The nurse's voice was trembling as if she was about to burst into tears. She stepped away and started mumbling under her breath "I… I think I'd better call your doctor. I am sorry… I had a miscarriage myself… I'm sorry" 

"You'd better be!" Christa talked back. 

The nurse rushed away from Christa's room almost knocking a man in the hallway off his feet. 

"I am sorry" Daryl apologized to her. He hurried to the hospital as soon as he got a call from Beth while she was already on the way to the hospital herself. And even if he was pissed with Christa for everything she'd done and was about to break up with her, he couldn't turn his back upon a sick person. 

Daryl was about to ask the nurse to help him find Christa's room, when he heard a familiar loud voice. He was definitely not a person to eavesdrop but he had no choice. The things he heard made him stop in his tracks unable to move. 

"Shit! I can't believe this is really happening! This son of a bitch got me pregnant! If it is 14-15 weeks, it is definitely Daryl's. Shit!" 

Beth flinched: "Who else's could it be?" 

Christa didn't care to reply. It seemed like her thoughts were somewhere else and she wanted to speak them out. "I can't believe that son of a bitch got me pregnant! I had plans! Look at me! Just look at me! I am not cut for this pathetic life here." 

And then she suddenly turned her attention to Beth and started talking with extreme agitation: "Beth, I was going to tell you about it. Tomorrow or maybe even tonight. I've met a guy, Gareth. It's been 2 months already and I think he is what I need. He is perfect, you know? He adores me! He recently got a job in Hollywood as an assistant director. He is leaving in a couple of weeks and will be waiting for me in summer as soon as he is settled and his probation period is over. He is sure that I will get a part in one of the movies! Can you believe it? And now this… problem…" Christa flung up her hands in frustration. 

"Christa, wait. What about Daryl?" Beth was trying to collect her thoughts though it was not that easy. 

"Daryl?" Christa laughed light-heartedly. "Sweetheart, I hope you don't think I was serious about him? Daryl is just a good fuck, that's all. I was with him until an appropriate man appears in my life. By the way, Gareth knows about him and he is alright with it as long as his girl is kept satisfied. Gareth is a broadminded guy, you know?" 

Beth was in such a shock at everything Christa blurted out that she could barely force herself to speak: "But Daryl is a good man. I am sure he cares about you, a lot. And now you are trying to kill his child. A small innocent baby! Don't you think he at least deserves to know?" Beth felt hot tears burning in her eyes. 

At these words Christa lost it and started shouting: "Deserves to know? He deserves nothing! He is nobody to me! He is nothing! Just some redneck trash!" 

That was enough for Daryl. He didn't want to hear it any longer. He needed to get out of here. He was suffocating as he rushed through the corridor to the hospital elevator. 

Beth opened her mouth trying to stop the cruel words, to say something, to calm Christa down but was interrupted by a doctor who came into the room. While the doctor was talking to Christa, Beth tried to collect her thoughts and figure out what she should do. 

Of course, it was Christa's body, her decision. But it was Daryl's baby, too. A small part of the man she was in love with. She froze at this sudden thought and realization hit her. She was chasing away this feeling for so long but it didn't go away and became even deeper. 

It could be really easy to let Christa get rid of the baby, let her run away with Gareth and then if she was lucky enough she could have a chance to get Daryl's attention. But Beth knew too well that she wouldn't be able to live at peace with herself if she was too selfish not to try to do everything possible to save Daryl's child. 

The doctor was speaking about possible complications in case of abortion at this stage of pregnancy and Beth caught at this straw. When the doctor excused herself and left the room giving the nurse instructions about an ultrasound to be made for Christa, Beth decided to give it a shot. 

"Christa, are you serious about Gareth?" 

"Of course I am! Why?" Christa seemed to be a bit calmer after her conversation with the doctor. 

"If he proposes one day would you say yes? Are you interested in having a family and children with him?" 

Christa smirked "Gareth is very ambitious and I am sure he will become a well-known director one day. He will definitely have a full package: a large house in Beverly Hills, expensive cars, celebrity friends. He is a perfect catch, you know? I would definitely marry him if he proposes. But he is crazy about children, though I don't get it. He has a daughter from his first marriage but his bitch ex-wife doesn't allow him to see her, I don't know why. And he is so damn miserable about it. So, if he really wants children I'll give them to him. I hate it but if that's the price to pay for being his wife, I'll do it." She signed 

"And now think about what doctor told you. If you have an abortion right now, the risk of complications is so high that you may not have any children in the future. I think if Gareth is so obsessed with children he may look for another candidate to become his wife." Beth blushed realized how cruel this sucker punch was. 

"We could adopt?" Christa tried to force out a fake smile but failed. "Shit! Shit, shit…." She started to gnaw her nails not caring about her expensive perfect manicure. "Beth… what should I do?" her last phrase was pleading and hardly audible. 

Beth's head started spinning. What she was about to suggest was huge. "You could think about giving birth to this child…" 

"Hell no!" Christa shrieked but Beth raised her hand trying to calm her down. 

"Alright, alright. But just think about it," she opened a calendar on her phone "You are 3,5 months now. It means that during our finals you will be about 5-6 months only and I will help you with everything, I promise. The delivery date is in August-September and then you will go to your Gareth safe and sound but just a bit later than expected. You said he is broadminded and admires you, so why would you risk your future with him if all it takes is to wait 1-2 months more until you are able to meet him in Hollywood? And then you'll have all the time of your life with him with no risk that he'll dump you because you are unable to have a baby." 

"That sounds too simple. What about my body? And what should I do with the baby then?" 

"You are in a perfect shape, Christa. You have no reason to worry about your body at all. After all, remember how good celebrities look after giving birth" – Beth decided to play the same vanity card with Christa again. "And I am sure, as soon as you hold this baby, you won't be able to let it go…" but seeing the look of genuine disgust on Christa's face she added under her breath "or you could give him up for adoption" 

There was a long pause before Christa replied: "I have to think about it." 

XXX

* * *

A small note on Christa's pregnancy. Such situations happen quite often. A good friend of mine, a professional dancer, tall, with wider hips didn't have any signs of pregnancy, nor a baby bump till the 5th month. She and her husband were over the moon with the news but still that was a surprise for everyone :) 

The next chapter is going to be all about Daryl and Beth. **.**

 **To see the images I have in mind for this story please go to my page at roksolanna77 tumblr com**

* * *

 **Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for those who read, review, follow and favorite the story. Your support is priceless!**

XXX

CHAPTER 7

Daryl didn't know how long he had been sitting on a bench near Grady Memorial. When he rushed out of the hospital hours ago he was in such a condition that he definitely was not able to neither find his bike on the parking lot nor drive home safely. The pain in his chest was so intense that he just sat on that damn bench not able to move. His thoughts ran a mile a minute but then there were none. He went numb. Some people asked whether he was alright but as soon as they met his eyes they hastened off. He smirked bitterly assuming that they saw what he felt: emptiness and darkness.

It was already cold and dark when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl?" He looked up and there was her, Beth, standing in a halo of a street lamp like some kind of a supernatural creature.

"How long have you been sitting here?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Have you been at Christa's room?" he silently nodded and realization suddenly hit her. "Oh….how much have you heard?" he shrugged again and looked away.

Beth felt heat on back of her neck and cheeks as if she did something bad. That she was responsible for something that affected Daryl so much.

"Let me take you home, ok?"

He helped him to get up holding his elbow and didn't let him go until they reached her car. At first he was reluctant to move at all but she was insistent and very strong all of a sudden.

They drove in silence but as soon as they reached his place Daryl rushed out of the car and into the house. Beth was hesitant for a few moments not sure what to do: whether she should leave or follow him inside. But he left the front door open and she took it as an invitation.

Beth found him in the kitchen greedily gulping from a bottle of Jack. He emptied a quarter of the bottle at one go and put it on the table with a loud thud.

Beth didn't know what to say to break the uncomfortable silence when he spoke first.

"Fuck! I'm like in a damn drama movie!" he almost laughed and made a couple of more gulps from the bottle.

"Daryl, I am sure everything will be ok. I know Christa, she is always full of crazy ideas and plans but she will come to her senses and you will be back together again" at this last phrase she lowered her gaze trying to hide her pain but she had to tell him this, to calm him down. He was obviously suffering and she couldn't bear seeing him in such a condition.

"God, Beth! You don't get it! I wanted to break up with her tonight"

Beth was taken aback "What? Why? And what about the dinner?"

"I planned the dinner before I knew about more lies of hers. It's not that she didn't lie before, but I guess today was the last straw. I had enough of that shit!" he gulped from the bottle again and wiped his mouth with a back of his hand. "And then in the hospital it turned out it was even worse than I thought!" he turned away looking in the kitchen window.

"I think… I am sure everything would have been different if I was a better man for a girl like her. Not some stupid old redneck... I wish I could be someone else."

Beth stepped back abruptly with an incredulous look: "What? Don't you ever say that, Daryl Dixon! You are a good man and deserve to be happy. Don't you ever doubt that." He looked back at her meeting her furious gaze but turned back immediately and continued looking vacantly at the dark street outside the kitchen window.

"Maybe if I tried hard enough… I should have tried harder! I should have done more so that she had no need to look for someone else. So that she didn't want to kill my child…." His voice cracked and it seemed like he was on a verge of tears. "Everyone I loved is dead… My mother, my old man, my brother. And this child is gonna die too. I am cursed"

He couldn't stop hot tears as he made another gulp from the bottle and put it on the table again, his shoulders visibly shaking. Beth couldn't stand it any longer. She rushed to him and hugged him tight from behind. Daryl jumped at first but didn't push her away. At that moment he needed something real, something solid and pure to keep him from going into the darkness.

Beth didn't dare to speak as she realized that something very important was going on in his head. They stood like this for a long moment until his shaking stopped. "Daryl… Come on…" She made him sit on the couch close to her never letting go of his hand.

"I think you didn't hear everything we talked about with Christa. How much did you hear? At what moment did you leave?" She asked very carefully trying not to provoke another wave of Daryl's self-loathing and anger.

"I heard everything about that guy and her plans and her cheating. And about the child… I left when the doctor came in"

"Then you haven't heard the rest of the story. I think I managed to convince her to keep the baby" Daryl looked up at her with so much hope in his glance that she felt an urge to convince him that everything would be alright. "He is so tiny, but his heart is strong and…"

"You keep saying "he"? – Daryl suddenly interrupted her.

"Oh… yeh… the ultrasound specialist was sure it's a boy" – Beth smiled widely and continued. "I am sure as soon as Christa holds him, she won't let him go. It happens all the time with women who decide to give up a baby for adoption."

"But it won't happen to Christa. We both know that. It's adoption then… Beth, do you think I have a chance to adopt him? I have never thought of having a child, but what the hell! It's my flesh and blood. And what if a foster family treats him bad? What if they beat or starve him? I will try my best…"

Beth looked away avoiding his eyes. "Eh… Daryl… Right now Christa is mad at you that you got her pregnant and all…She says she will contact her mother's lawyers to make sure you can't adopt the child" Beth didn't want to mention that Christa didn't want the child to be near "redneck trash". "I really don't know how they could pull that out but those lawyers are pretty good. So…"

It seemed like Daryl deflated. He sat silent for a long moment with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging down. When he finally spoke, his voice was hardly audible.

"Maybe she is right. Maybe it is better this way. I would be a shitty father like my old man. My back is full of ugly scars to remind me where I come from." Beth couldn't help but hug him again and she suddenly felt that he melted into her, his face in the crook of her neck.

Her heart started pampering hard and the heat rushed along her spine at such a close proximity. His scent and light breathing on the sensitive skin of her neck made her want to shift closer and kiss him with all the passion she'd been suppressing for so long. But tonight it was not about her attraction to him. She was here to support him at a painful period of his life.

Daryl felt crushed, desperate, lonely and drunk and let himself get wrapped up in this feeling of Beth's softness, warmth and light. He lowered his head to lie down on her lap. She hesitantly reached out and started stroking his hair.

"You are amazing, you know?" he smiled and closed his eyes lost in the sensation. His head was spinning, he definitely drank too much. But he was sure that he's never felt as calm as he was at that moment, with Beth's light fingers gently brushing through his hair.

Beth felt like crying. He seemed so vulnerable and at the same time so at peace at this moment. And when she was sure he was asleep and was about to stand up and leave, she was startled by a sudden sound of his voice:

"Beth… If you were serious about helping me to plant flowers, I'd really like yellow daisies."

XXX

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **After receiving reviews to the story, I decided to add a small note regarding baby's adoption by Daryl.**

 **I've read articles on a lot of cases when unwed fathers fight for babies placed for adoption by mothers. I also looked through Georgia Adoption Law and Statute (Title 19: Domestic Relations) and I should say, if you have a good lawyer like Christa does you may be able to find out how to get rid of an unwanted father in case of adoption.**

 **Although if Daryl gets a good legal advice, he may file a notice of a paternity claim within 30 days after the child's birth. So' let's wait and see what happens.**

 **To see the images I have in mind for this story please go to my page at roksolanna77 tumblr com**

* * *

 **Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It seems like the story will be longer than I initially expected. I think it will have 10 chapters and hope you will enjoy them. Thanks again for those who support me with their reviewing, following and making the story their favorite. You are amazing!  
**

XXX

CHAPTER 8.

Beth has never been so happy in her adult life. The past two months seemed like a dream come true. Every day was filled with anticipation of seeing _Him_ again. And not only seeing…

The night after the hospital she left Daryl when she was sure he was asleep. But the next day she called him to know how he was feeling and that was awkward. Later Daryl confessed that he was embarrassed and even thought that he had pushed her away with his emotional outburst.

They started calling each other every day talking about everything and nothing. Daryl spent hours in the diner just watching Beth at work, enjoying her smiles and shy blushing because of his gaze.

One time he offered to give her a ride on his bike after her shift in the diner and that night they both lost their sleep unable to forget the sensation of their warm bodies pressed together, the electricity of their touches, the joy and telltale butterflies. And that made them crave for more.

Beth was a good girl after all and she always kept her promises. So one day she reminded Daryl about planting flowers and he was happy to welcome her back in his house.

That day was gloomy but too warm for the middle of April. Daryl was working on the railing of his porch while Beth was kneeling in front of flowerbeds planting yellow daisies. She stopped for a moment to wipe away sweat from her forehead and sneaked a glance at Daryl who turned out to be watching her with such intensity that she felt shivers all over her body.

When the first rain drops fell to the ground Beth rushed to the porch happy that she managed to finish her task but tripped over the top stair and Daryl was just in time to catch her from falling. She looked up at him and her heart started beating faster at his proximity and the heat was washing over her body. She could feel his strong hand caressing her back while the other gripped her hand tightly. His lips were so close that the urge to kiss him was almost unbearable. But she never got a chance to do that as he was first to claim her lips with his.

She forgot how to breathe, lost in sensation. Their kiss was becoming more and more heated and hungry with every second. Beth wasn't sure whose tongue was the first to enter the game of their lips but the moan they shared made Daryl press her harder against his body and she ran her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss.

She didn't remember how they ended up in his bedroom but the truth was she didn't care. Beth couldn't recognize herself in this bold girl driven by animalistic desire. At that moment she didn't care whether it was right or wrong. The only thing she could think of were Daryl's hands lighting fire over her naked body, his hot lips on her neck, her breasts, her stomach and then…

She couldn't believe that was happening. She couldn't believe she let it happen. But as soon as she felt his lips and his tongue on her wet folds her body became a hot wire that exploded when his fingers found the right spot inside her body.

She barely came to her senses for a mere second to register that he slipped on a condom but in the next moment the reality faded away at the feeling of his hard dick slowly entering her wet core. Daryl moved slowly further and filled her completely. He was panting and was visibly restraining from moving fast and hard. The sensation was too much and she begged him with half moan "Daryl, please".

He trailed wet kisses along her neck to her sensitive nipples, gripped her hips tight and started moving with an increasing pace. Beth arched her back and gasped his name when she felt a pad of his thumb on her swollen clit. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and made the pressure on her clit more intense and suddenly waves of pleasure hit her hard. Hers walls clenched around his dick as she came with a deep and throaty scream. She could feel him tense up and groan with his last thrusts as he came hard following her.

They lay panting for long minutes unable to speak. Beth turned to Daryl to meet his warm glance and smiled:

"Wow... I've never felt anything like this. I mean I've never had…" she trailed off and Daryl pulled her closer murmuring in her ear "…orgasm?" she nodded against his bare chest feeling his heart slowing down after his own release.

"Well…" he continued in a low voice "we could repeat it as many times as you want".

She looked up into his smiling eyes and smiled back at him "I like that idea".

XXX

They started spending together all the spare time they had, although it was not much. Beth continued working in the diner trying to save as much money as she could to be able to rent an apartment by the beginning of the school year as she hoped that after graduation she would immediately start teaching.

At the same time she was very busy preparing for her graduation exams and doing everything possible to help Christa with the same, as she promised.

Christa insisted that they moved out from the dorm as she was afraid that anyone could notice her pregnancy before graduation. She rented an apartment and insisted that Beth moved in with her promising to pay the rent.

Sometimes it was too hard to hide her relationship with Daryl from Christa. He was starting to get pissed that Beth couldn't stay for the night at his place and Christa was starting to get too curious.

Beth was really exhausted of her work and studies but when she was getting her 4-hours sleep trying to turn it into 5 or even 6 hours Christa always found a reason to wake her up and ask her with pleading puppy eyes to go get a pregnant girl a chocolate or pickles and Beth always agreed feeling accountable.

Christa started crying a lot but blamed it on her hormones.

She cried after giving her mother a call, who told her to take care of _the problem_ herself and reminded Christa that when she had been her age she'd had a better use of her beauty.

Christa also cried for not getting enough phone calls from Gareth and started working her ass off in a gym which bothered Beth a lot.

And then she cried when she felt the baby pushing for the first time and wondered absentmindedly if Daryl would be a good father.

Beth was mortified. She knew too many stories when couples get back together because of a baby. Beth didn't know whether it was just a stupid talk with no idea behind it or Christa was serious about her thoughts of Daryl. It scared her to death how stupid she was to fall too deep. She wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it if Daryl decided to break up with her.

Beth always felt sleepy and tired but tried her best not to show it to Daryl. He felt that something was wrong but when he asked her, she always smiled and kissed him trying to be that girl for him. And although their time together was full of passion and tenderness she couldn't help but wonder what he found in her. She didn't have enough feminine curves or gorgeous looks or anything that in her opinion could attract Daryl so she tried to be all smiles and high spirits, always ready to be there for him. But the more Beth tried the more he seemed distant and nervous, constantly chewing on his thumb and looking at her with a strange expression.

It was in the middle of her exams when she decided to talk to Daryl about everything that bothered her. She desperately wanted to know what he thought would happen when the baby's born and if he would like to take a break in their relationship until then.

Maybe it was her sleep deprivation, or her exhaustion, or her lack of self-confidence, but the words she chose to ask him this question had a strange effect: Daryl got extremely angry. "You are exactly like her! I hate the day I met you both". She tried to stop him, to explain herself, but he pushed her away and left.

XXX

Long before this conversation Daryl felt that something was wrong. Beth acted strange, her smile was fake and she seemed distant. Of course, it was too good to be true, he knew it. She was too damn good for him, too damn perfect.

The past two month he lived only to see her again. Even hearing her voice on the phone sent him to heavens. But it was not only about physical attraction. He always felt warm, safe and something he couldn't explain. He treasured every minutes he spent with her. Sometimes when she was at his house and fell asleep, he stayed awake and just watched her all 2-3 hours before her alarm woke her up and she rushed back to her place.

He felt so fucking happy and so fucking scared that he would somehow screw up the best thing he's ever had in his life. And then he started noticing her strange behavior. She answered that everything was alright but he felt it wasn't. He waited for another shoe to drop so when she started that conversation he lost it. He was so angry and pissed off that he said plenty of nasty things to her and walked away.

Why did he even start all that relationship crap? It all brought him nothing but trouble! He was so much better off when he was all by himself. He called sick and went into a drunken haze for a couple of days. But when in a bar a blond girl started to throw him glances, all he could see was Beth's face and he got it – he was so screwed!

After that revelation he decided to sober up and put all his energy into his house. He couldn't get Beth out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe he'd made a mistake. Maybe he should have listened to her and she would give a good explanation. But he literally pushed her away and left her in tears. He felt himself such a dick!

Daryl decided to talk to Beth, but couldn't gain courage to do it. Dixons don't apologize! So he just sat in his truck and watched her from afar. He didn't want to ride his bike not to attract attention. And then it hit him hard: he was definitely stalking her. He was addicted to her. Even watching her from afar helped him to live through another day.

His heart ached seeing Beth so sad. It seemed like all the light was gone and he wondered if he was the reason of that. But one evening Daryl saw Beth smiling. No, she was actually laughing at a joke of a nice looking guy as they exited the diner together. He couldn't believe his eyes. Did she get over him so easily? But what would he expect! It was as simple as that: he hurt her and now she is with someone better. Shit!

Beth laughed again and the guy smiled back at her and Daryl saw red. He rushed out of his truck to wipe away that smile from the guy's pretty face but he was too late: they got into his fancy car and drove away. Daryl stood in the parking lot for a long time cursing himself for everything. He really needed to talk to Beth and hoped like hell that it was not too late.

XXX

Beth had no idea how she survived through the last month. She managed to graduate somehow, with good marks and good recommendations. Christa became more unbearable than ever, and Beth drowned herself in work. Beth's father got very angry with her for not coming to the farm for the summer months but Beth was afraid that anything could go wrong with the baby if she left Christa alone. She scarified her hopes for happiness so that this baby would live and she couldn't get back on it now.

And the worst part of her existence was – she missed Daryl so much, that the world lost its colors and everything was in a blur. Beth couldn't even be angry with him that he had refused to listen to her. She knew so damn well how much he was hurt after breaking up with Christa, that he didn't feel worthy of any relationship but she started that stupid conversation anyway.

Several times she even wanted to come and talk to him, to apologize and make things right, but she was too scared that he would push her away again. Daryl made it clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Beth felt lonely and miserable and the only joy and smiles she had was with Rosita and her long-time boyfriend Zach. The couple lived in the same building and Zach sometimes gave her a lift home.

It was a hot day in July and Beth was taking a small break at the back of the diner. She closed her eyes leaning against the wall and signed. Suddenly she felt that someone approached her and as she opened her eyes she immediately gasped not sure if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. It was Daryl and he was pale, stiff and nervous but his intense gaze seemed to bore deep inside of her.

"Hey, Beth. Could I talk to you? Please?"

Beth didn't know what she was doing as she closed the distance between them in a split second and hugged him so tight that her arms hurt. And when she felt him hugging her back with the same intensity she felt like she could breathe again.

XXX

* * *

 **It turned out to be the largest chapter of this story but I didn't want to split it into two. Hope you enjoyed it. I post pictures to every chapter** **at roksolanna77 tumblr com**

 **Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for those who support me with their reviewing, following and making the story their favorite. You are amazing!**

XXX 

CHAPTER 9. 

The overwhelming sensation of Beth's tender body pressed to his made his head spin. Daryl felt himself so damn happy and didn't want to let her go. Ever. His apologies that he had been preparing to say didn't seem stupid anymore. He wanted to tell her how terribly he had missed her, how unbearable his life had been without her and most of all how awfully stupid he had been for leaving her. But before he even managed to utter a sound Beth started planting small hot kisses all over his face and lips as her hands made their way to the sides of his neck. 

"God, I missed you so much" Beth managed to say between kisses. "And I am so, so sorry for what I said to you" 

Daryl stepped back a little "No, Beth, it's not your fault. I should have…" 

Suddenly Beth's phone started ringing. She fished it out of her pocket and pressed the "ignore" button. But as she looked up at him the phone started ringing again. She sent an apologizing glance to Daryl and picked up. 

"Hey, Rosita. Can I call you back? I am in the middle of something" she smiled at Daryl but then frowned and exclaimed "What? Are you sure? Ok… ok… calm down… Where did they take her to? Ok… I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks." 

Daryl was taken aback by a terrified expression of Beth's face "It was Rosita, my friend and neighbor. Christa is in labour. An ambulance took her to the hospital." 

"What? But she is only 7 months! How is it even possible?" Daryl's hands started shaking. 

"I don't know…" Beth's thoughts started racing in her head. "I have to go there now. Fast! Good Lord! The baby is barely 30 weeks!" 

She rushed back to the diner to explain the situation and then back to Daryl who was already waiting for her on his bike. For a second she doubted that it was such a good idea to ride with Daryl while he was so nervous but she couldn't disagree that it was much faster. 

XXX 

While Daryl was nervously pacing around the waiting area Beth was already talking to Christa's doctor. "The delivery was very fast. It seems like Ms. Blake had an excessive physical exercise in a gym which caused the early delivery. The baby experienced problems with his heart and breathing but he is stable at the moment. He is in a NICU now and will be on oxygen for as long as it takes for him to breathe on his own." Beth was visibly shaking at the news. "You are mentioned in all papers as a contact person and even a close relative of Ms. Blake, so you are allowed to visit her now." 

Beth thanked the doctor and entered Christa's room. 

"Hey, Christa. What happened? And how are you feeling?" 

"Oh! That's you. Damn, that was gross. And thanks God is it over. It went exactly as I planned, without a hitch." Christa seemed happy. 

"What do you mean?" for the life of hers Beth couldn't understand what Christa was talking about. 

"I've read somewhere that heavy lifting can cause early delivery and I went for it. I don't want any further damage to my figure. And I'm running out of time. Gareth is waiting for me, you know." 

Beth froze unable to believe what she had just heard "The baby is struggling for his life and you are talking about your figure?" she yelled at Christa as her tears starting running down her cheeks. 

Christa laughed "You know what? I actually I hope he survives!" At that she shoved some papers that had been lying by her bed to Beth. "I've given up this baby for adoption at birth and I place him under your guardianship." 

"What? No, you can't, Christa… You are his mother… If only you could hold him or even look at him and you will understand… and… wait, I haven't signed any consent" Beth stumbled through her words. 

"Oh yes, you did, sweetheart. Remember a pile of papers you signed for the hospital?" Christa sat up on her bed and started laughing. 

And Beth suddenly remembered that one time when Christa had returned from her doctor with a pile of papers for Beth to sign pleading her to put her name as a contact person in case of emergency which was strange as Christa had already used her name as a contact person before. But Beth was too tired to question that. She signed all of the papers not even reading them through" 

"It's hilarious, actually. It's my perfect revenge to both of you. That dirty redneck won't be able to adopt his own son. My mother's layers are pretty good at that stuff. It is his punishment for getting me pregnant. And you will stick with this baby with no personal life or career. And that is your punishment for making me suffer through this damn pregnancy and childbirth. You want the baby – take it. If you want to give up on it – whatever. It is not my concern anymore. But I know you are too sweet and kind to leave him now." 

"Now get out. I need to sleep, get the hell out of this damn hospital, get my figure back and finally leave it all behind. Oh… and Beth… you must move out from my apartment by the time I return from the hospital. Have a good life, sweetheart." 

Beth stumbled out of Christa's room with papers in her hand. It all felt like some kind of a nightmare. As soon as she entered the waiting room Daryl rushed to her and was taken aback by a strange expression on her face. 

"Daryl… I… I am a foster mother of your son." 

XXX 

It took Daryl a lot of time to fill in all papers necessary to have access to the newborn intensive care, while Beth was the baby's new close relative. And now they were standing in the NICU and listening to the doctor who was filling them in on the baby's condition. 

"His condition improved a lot since the moment of delivery. His heartbeat is strong and normal. However, we are still worried about his lungs which is a common problem among prematurely born babies. He will be on oxygen for now. Also such babies may not have coordinated suck and swallow reflexes at birth and for several weeks thereafter. They are frequently fed by tube. We can't give any prognosis yet but normally babies are kept in the NICU for 5-8 weeks. We'll update you on the baby's progress on a regular basis and you are allowed to stay with him as long as you want." 

The doctor excused herself and Beth and Daryl were left to watch a small baby's chest rising and falling. Beth felt hot tears on her cheeks but as soon as she heard a barely audible sob she quickly looked up at Daryl, who was pale and shaking. 

"Daryl, are you ok?" 

He swallowed a lump in his throat and whispered "No…" Beth looked at him in silence and he continued. "I'd never have thought that I could be a father. Even when that stupid b… sorry… when Christa revealed he was mine, I couldn't believe that it was real. But now looking at this tiny boy who is my flesh and blood… I just… I would do anything for him to live." 

Beth saw unshed tears in his eyes and hugged him as tight as she could. "Daryl, he is so tiny but he is already a fighter. You know, when he was born doctors were worried about his heart. But look at him! The day hasn't ended yet and he's already proven doctors wrong: his heart is perfectly normal. He is a fighter just like you. I am sure he is special and will have a perfect life. I promise you." 

"Beth, I think we should give him a name. I don't think I have any good ones in mind. Maybe you have any ideas?" 

"You know, I love history." Beth blushed and lowered her eyes. "There was a famous King of England, Richard the Lionheart. I think the name Richard could be a good one" she looked up at Daryl hoping that he wouldn't laugh at her sentimental thoughts. 

"Richard… Rick… I like it. It's a perfect name" he nodded and smiled at Beth. 

XXX 

They fell into a daily routine: she was in the NICU from 8 a.m. and Daryl joined her at 5 p.m. until they left at 8 p.m. Beth didn't have anywhere to rush. She moved out from Christa's apartment right away and Christa left the town immediately after being released from the hospital. Beth was sleeping on the couch at Rosita and Zach's place and was trying to come home as late as she could not to interfere with the couples' privacy too much. She quit her job in the diner to spend time with the baby but didn't complain at all. 

Beth always loved and wanted to have children but didn't know it would be so soon. She grew very attached to baby Rick. He was on oxygen for about a week and a half only and was getting better every day. When Beth was finally allowed to hold him, she couldn't stop her tears and an overwhelming sensation in her chest. She looked up at Daryl and saw a tender and loving expression on his strong face and when he held the baby after her he couldn't stop his tears either. 

Daryl refused to make a paternity test but Beth insisted using all her power of persuasion. The result was positive. Daryl smirked and seemed unimpressed at all saying that he'd known the baby was his as soon as he saw him. Dixons feel their blood. 

The only thing that worried her was her dad's reaction to the news. "Bethy, your whole life is ahead of you and you are taking this burden which shouldn't be yours! You survived the car crash with your mother and Shawn to achieve great things in your life!" The reminder of her mother's and brother's death was painful but Beth tried to contradict that maybe it was the great thing and the reason she had survived. Her father signed and told her that he would talk to her when she came back to the farm, alone. And with that he hung up. 

Beth cried for hours and from that day she started praying not only for baby Rick but also for her dad to forgive and understand her. 

XXX 

One day Daryl rushed to the hospital as usual but found Beth very worried. 

"Beth, anything wrong with the baby?" Daryl felt his heart racing. 

"Oh, no, no. Rick is more than fine. Actually, he is doing so well that the doctor is very impressed. They think Rick does so well because we are with him daily and babies need that extra TLC. The doctor says that they will be ready to release him in a week or so. Can you believe it?" Beth's smile was so bright that he felt immediately relieved. "It's just…I've been sleeping on a couch at my friends' place for more than three weeks already. And I still can't find an apartment. No one is eager to deal with a young single mother without a stable job. Not to mention that the new school year starts in a couple of weeks and I definitely lost an opportunity to start teaching. So, I keep trying to find a place, but if I don't before Rick is released from the hospital, I will have to go back to the farm and that will be really tough. I told you about my father enough" Beth signed.

Daryl took a deep breath fighting the fear of rejection and tried to sound as calm as he could "You could move in with me. I almost finished all the works in the house. I have a couple of spare rooms and I have a back yard and I promise to take care of you" the last part he mumbled under his breath as fast as he could and lowered his eyes waiting for Beth's reply. He had been thinking about it for a long time now but couldn't find courage to offer it to Beth. But when he heard that Beth and his son could leave him he felt such pain that he blurted it out right away. 

"Are you sure? We could really move in with you?" there was so much hope in Beth's voice that Daryl immediately looked up with a small smile. 

"Yeh… Why not?" Beth's smile was contagiously happy as she rushed to hug and kiss him. 

XXX 

Beth was very nervous about moving in with Daryl. She has never lived with any boyfriend in her life. But what she didn't know is how nervous Daryl was. He worried whether Beth would like his renovated house, whether they would manage to take care of the baby and whether he would be able not to screw up his first experience of living with someone he cared so much for. 

To avoid disturbing Daryl's privacy Beth moved her meager belongings to his house just before they were going to pick up Rick from the hospital. Daryl had already bought everything the baby could need after thorough consultations with her and the doctor. 

Beth was really impressed at how much Daryl managed to do in the house. She put her staff in the room he allocated for the baby which was next to his bedroom. 

After they got back from the hospital Beth was preoccupied with the baby and Daryl prepared a nice dinner which also surprised her a lot. She didn't know that Daryl had learned how to cook. She started asking him questions about the house and about his cooking lessons and bit by bit it made the awkward tension fade away and they started feeling at ease with each other again. 

XXX 

"What a day!" Daryl smiled at her and Beth smiled back. They were both ready to go to their rooms but couldn't leave without saying goodnight. 

"Daryl, I don't know how to thank you for allowing us to stay at your house." 

"No, don't say that. I should thank _you_ that you agreed to move in here." 

"Oh… well… see you tomorrow then." Berth smiled with a small blush "Good night, Daryl." 

"Good night, Beth". They looked at each other but neither of them moved to leave. 

"Screw it!" Daryl closed the distance between them and kissed her with such passion as if his life depended on it. 

* * *

**Thank you for your attention to this story. Looking forward to your reviews.  
I post pictures to every chapter** **at roksolanna77 tumblr com**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is the last Chapter of the story. Everyone will get what he/she deserves and please enjoy Bethyl fluff!**

 **I apologize that this update took me a bit longer than usual but real life consumed all my free time. Thank you so much for those who read, review, follow and favorite this story. Your support is priceless.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10.

Beth woke up with a start and felt Daryl's hot breathe at the back of her neck.

"The baby is up again?"

"Shhhh, no" Daryl's hands sneaked around her waist and his lips started tracing hot kisses along her shoulder. "It's just me… I forgot to turn off my alarm for my day off. And now I just can't take my hands off of you. Again…" He sucked in her earlobe and she moaned.

"What if Rick wakes up now?" Beth was so lost in sensation that she could hardly manage to form a coherent thought.

"Basing on the previous night, he will be asleep for the next hour or more."

Beth closed her eyes giving in to his warm lips and strong hands and smiled at the memory of how much happened during this first night in Daryl's house.

Their sex earlier that night was mind blowing and it was better than she could remember although she couldn't understand how it was possible. Maybe because it felt like not just sex but making love. Beth couldn't help the feeling that something was different about Daryl. He was more passionate, tender and caring. Maybe it was the baby that changed him – she told herself.

The first time Rick woke them up that night was when Beth was dozing off in the circle of Daryl's arm. She heard barely audible whimpers and rushed to his room unsure whether she should calm him down first or fix him a bottle. But Daryl was immediately at her side. He scooped the baby into his arms and started talking to him in a calming whisper. By the time Beth reappeared in the room with a bottle Rick stopped crying. She took the baby from Daryl and they sat in front of each other: Beth on the rocking chair and Daryl on the bed that was supposed to be hers.

Beth smiled at the baby in her arms and when she looked up she noticed the intense Daryl's gaze who was definitely bracing himself to ask her something.

"What?" Beth whispered with a small smile.

"Beth… I've never lived with anybody under one roof so… I may do something stupid or even screw something up and I apologize for that. But I wanted to ask you something…" he suddenly found his hands more interesting than anything else "well… eh… alright… would you like to move in to my room?"

Daryl looked up to see her wide smile "I would love that" she whispered back to him and he exhaled a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

When Rick woke them up for the second time that night, Beth felt more sure of herself and didn't panic as much as the first time, but Daryl was at her side nevertheless. But this time they changed their roles as Daryl decided to feed the baby himself. He watched this tiny, soft, so trusting and vulnerable human being in his arms, his son, and his chest was squeezed with intense feelings. And Beth couldn't take her eyes off of Daryl.

"You are going to be a great father"

"I think I love him so much already that it even hurts" he wasn't looking at her and she understood that it was that rare moment when Daryl opened his heart to her.

Beth smiled and whispered trying not to interfere with a comforting silence of the room "I love him too… How can I not? How can someone…"

"Beth!" Daryl sounded very angry all of a sudden "promise me that we won't speak about that woman again. For a long time I was pissed about my parents, about my father. But what he did to me was nothing compared to how Christa treated this innocent child. There is nothing human about her. Even wild animals won't try to do that to their child. I don't want to hear her name ever again. Ok?"

Beth came closer and kneeled in front of the rocking chair putting her hands on his knees and looking up into his eyes "Ok, Daryl"

XXX

It's been three months since Beth and Rick moved in with him and Daryl had never been so happy in his entire life.

He loved Rick so much that sometimes it seemed like his chest could burst with feelings. But sometimes it seemed like an amazing dream and he was scared to death that he would wake up one day and find out it wasn't real. But every smile of this baby, his every whimper, every soft touch of his tiny hands and even every dirty diaper reminded him that yes, he had a son, for real. His flesh and blood who depended on him now and ever. And he felt scared to do a wrong thing but it was overshadowed by overwhelming happiness.

And he loved Beth. Oh, yes! He'll be damned but he finally got it: he loved her. He'd never have thought that he would ever love any woman but here he was, an asshole redneck Daryl Dixon in love with a pure angel of a girl who invaded all his thoughts. She poisoned him with her bright smiles, soft voice, sweet songs, with her tenderness, passion and light and he was happy to be poisoned. Every time he couldn't wait for his working day to be over to rush back to their house, to her and _their_ son. He couldn't get enough of her and he was sure he would never will. So yes, he loved her.

xxx

It was a beautiful warm October Sunday and Beth asked Daryl for a "day-off" to spend some time with her friend Rosita. Daryl smiled to himself at the memory of their lazy morning after the best sex he had. Well, to be honest every time with Beth was the best, for sure. But remembering her hot mouth over his length he immediately felt himself getting hard again and couldn't wait for her to come back home to return the favor.

Now Rick was sound asleep after Daryl fed him and lulling him to sleep in a rocking chair almost dozing off himself. Daryl rubbed his eyes, grabbed the baby monitor and went to the porch to have a smoke.

"What the hell?" he saw a familiar fancy car parking by his house and Beth, _his Beth_ , got out of it smiling and waving to that handsome prick.

Daryl froze feeling such a pang in his heart that he almost stopped breathing. There was no anger, just a helpless feeling of fatality.

There it was… he allowed himself to relax, to feel happy, to hope that this life with Beth could be real. But he forgot that he was doomed: everything he loved was taken away from him.

Beth rushed up the porch steps and tried to kiss him but was taken aback by a stone cold expression on Daryl's face.

"Daryl, what's wrong?" she frowned.

"So, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Beth, stop that shit. I am not blind. You are still seeing this guy, aren't you?"

"But this is Zach… Wait, what do you mean "still seeing"? Where could you possibly see us before?"

"Well, nice to know the name of you boyfriend. And I saw you at the diner together when you jumped into that prick's car" Daryl saw her astonished look but didn't care "Yes, I came by the diner a couple of times trying to find the right time to talk to you, to apologize, but you were with him. Damn it, I was so stupid to believe that after everything we went through, you are with me now. That we are together… Fuck…" He looked away and clenched his teeth.

Beth wanted to be angry at the things he was implying before trying to talk to her first and find everything out. But all she could feel were butterflies inside her: was he jealous? Was he watching her all that time when they were not together? Because in Daryl's language "a couple of times" meant he was constantly watching her. Beth smiled and rushed to him.

"Daryl, look at me" she put her hands on his cheeks and tried to catch his gaze. "Zach is Rosita's boyfriend. I know both of them since I moved to Atlanta. They live together and I slept on their couch for weeks when Christa chased me away. And today they invited both of us to their spring wedding. Zach was just giving me a lift home".

"Shit!" Daryl deflated and squeezed his eyes shut. And when he finally got over embarrassment he hugged her tight with shaking hands. "Beth, I am sorry… I just… I am so afraid to lose you. I… I care about you so much" his frantic hot whisper against her neck sent shivers along her spine but she stepped back to look into his eyes again.

"You won't lose me, Daryl. I love you and I am not going anywhere unless you tell me to." She couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She had to tell him even if he wouldn't tell it back to her. And when she saw his astounded look, she simply nodded and smiled.

Daryl was so thunderstruck by her confession that he couldn't form any coherent word. He just stood there like a complete idiot and blinked at this beautiful woman who just said she loved him. He couldn't believe his ears but then she smiled and repeated those words and he kissed her with all love he felt for her.

Screw it! Screw this fear he had! He was determined to make this woman happy and loved. And although he didn't tell her those words, he wanted to show it to her with everything he had.

XXX

The Christmas tree was big and beautiful and Beth put all her excitement into decorations. She was the happiest she had ever been with two amazing people next to her whom she loved with all her heart. Rick never failed to amaze her with his progress and she was thankful to Daryl that he insisted on her staying at home with the baby until the next school year. Beth poured all her energy into Rick's development and he was growing and progressing almost as good as other babies of the same age.

But Christmas was a family holiday and that made her feel a bit sad that she couldn't share her happiness with her family at the farm who were still reluctant to communicate with her. No, she didn't want to ruin her Christmas mood.

She put Rick onto her hip "So, Rick, your daddy never stops surprising us. Now he thinks that we don't have enough decorations and decides to put Christmas lights on our house" Rick squealed and clapped his hands as if understanding what Beth was talking about and she laughed "Oh, yes! You're right, pumpkin, he is the best Dad!"

They approached the large window of the living room and Beth smiled and waved at Daryl who was standing on the ladder trying to hang Christmas lights above the front porch. Daryl noticed Beth and Rick who was now giggling and bouncing on Beth's hip and broke into a broad smile.

"Come on, Rick. Your daddy seems to be finishing up. Let's get dressed and come out to see how our house will turn into a Christmas tree."

Daryl was more excited about this Christmas than Beth. It will be his first Christmas with his son and Beth in their house. As if one of his fantasies came true. Daryl smiled which he did a lot recently and thought about his present for Beth. He was wishing like hell that she would like it.

"Hey you, lover boy. Decorating your little house?" the familiar voice made him jump and turn around abruptly.

"What the hell?" Daryl's blood started boiling with rage "What the fuck are you doing here, Christa?" and while Daryl was climbing off the ladder she started babbling.

"Oh, honey, there is no reason to be so rude. It just didn't work between me and Gareth. After all, he was assistant director of porn movies. Of course, he gave me a chance to participate in a couple of movies, not a big deal, you know? But I didn't quite like it and besides he enjoyed teaching new girls how to play in certain scenes, you know" she laughed not noticing Daryl's wide eyes and clenched fists. "So I returned back here and decided to stop by and maybe catch up with you for the sake of old times" she took one step towards Daryl when the front door opened.

"Hi, Daddy! Rick wants to see our house with… Oh…" Beth's smile faded in a second when she registered who Daryl was standing with at the front porch.

"Oh, you slut!" Christa immediately shrieked. "I knew you had a crush on _my_ man. He didn't notice you and you decided to use his baby to get close to him? You know what? I will contact lawyers again and will get this baby back. And then you'll see that he won't need you. He will…"

"Beth, get back inside" Daryl said between his clenched teeth. There was so much ferocity in his tone that Beth stepped back into the house without any argument. She hold the baby close to her chest whispering some soothing words into his ear and silently praying that Christa didn't mean what she said. Any of it.

"And you need a real woman not this…"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Christa stopped abruptly and a sudden feeling of danger and primal fear started seeping through her bones. Something was definitely wrong and went not the way as she planned. And at this moment she didn't recognize Daryl at all and was scared of him.

"How dare you come to my house after everything you've done to my son, to Beth, to me? How dare you think that you have a right to say anything to us?" Each word was so full of ferocity that Christa shrank into herself and started stepping back to her car. "Now, listen to me, _sweetheart_ , if you ever come close to anyone of us again or if you even think of doing anything to the baby, I swear to God, I will do anything… you hear me? to protect my family. Now get the fuck out of here."

Christa nodded frantically, rushed to her car and drove away as fast as she could, the frightened expression never leaving her face.

Daryl watched Christa leave, took a couple of deep breathes to calm down and rushed to the house to check on Beth, a decision forming in his head.

"Beth? Beth, where are you?"

"Shhh…" Beth stepped out from Rick's room. "Your son decided to take a nap."

"Alright, I will wait for you in the living room."

When Beth reemerged in the living room she immediately smiled at the sight: all Christmas lights were on and mixing with the dim evening light made the room seem like a fairy tale mansion.

Daryl came up to her and answered the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "Christa won't bother us again. Ever. I promise you."

Beth's soft smile lit her face again and for the hundredth time he wondered how he ever got so lucky to be loved by this beautiful woman.

"Beth, I know that Christmas is only in two days but with this Christa situation I thought that it would be the right time to give my present to you right now." Daryl handed her a small box and Beth suddenly gasped realizing what it was. He opened it and there it was – a ring with a small beautifully shaped diamond "Beth, you know me, I am a man of few words. But I want to say this: meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you." Beth gasped again and felt her eyes filling with tears. "I've been loving you for a long time already. I think I fell for you when I first met you in the bar for the first time. You are everything to me. You are my light. I can't imagine my life without you. Beth, will you marry me?"

The tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and she nodded "Yes, Daryl. I will be happy to be your wife."

Daryl put the ring on her finger and kissed her lips tenderly "Will you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" Beth was taken aback by his sudden question.

"That I made a wrong choice that night at the bar. That I ignored my attraction to you and went for an easier option."

"But then we won't have Rick. And maybe we won't understand what we mean for each other without going through all difficult situations we had. So maybe sometimes a wrong choice is just a lesson and a step to your true happiness." Beth smiled before pressing her lips to his "And I am happy that your wrong choice still brought us together"

XXX

EPILOGUE

Beth was moving through Walmart and Daryl was going behind her with Rick sitting on his hip. Rick was almost a year old now and constantly wanted to walk and even run but if Daryl let him do it here, they won't be able to do any grocery shopping. Daryl smiled remembering his old fantasy about going shopping with his family. Once it had been just a fantasy but now he was a proud father of a great boy and a husband of the most beautiful girl in the whole state

"Daryl, you really don't mind my daddy coming to our house for the 4th of July?"

"Why would I? It was my idea after all. Hershel made such an amazing spring wedding at his farm for us!"

"Speaking of which… I still feel a little embarrassed that my wedding was one week before Rosita's"

Daryl rubbed her shoulder "Beth, stop worrying so much. Rosita was truly happy for us. You have good friends, I really like them"

"Even Zach?" Beth raised he brow in a mocking surprise.

Daryl smirked "Yeh, even him"

Beth smiled but then signed again "What if my dad doesn't like it here? What if…"

"Beth, relax. Everything will be just fine, I promise. Do you remember how terrified I was before meeting your dad for the first time? And look at me now! I ain't afraid of nothing as long as I have two of you next to me"

Beth suddenly stopped and turned around to meet Daryl's gaze with a mischievous glint in her eyes "Actually… it will be three of us in eight months."

"Wait, what?" Daryl was struck with the news and a sudden wave of happiness washed over him. "Beth, are you sure!? Oh my God, Beth!" Daryl hugged her with his free hand holding Rick closed to them with the other. "You have no idea how happy I am! I love you, Beth."

She saw her reflection in his happy eyes and smiled "I love you too, Daryl"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it myself. You are amazing readers and your constant support is truly inspiring. Thank you so much and see you next time.**

 **To see a picture to this last chapter** **please go to roksolanna77 tumblr com**


End file.
